


take what you want

by technology



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Door Sex, Friends With Benefits, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, as in fucking against a door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technology/pseuds/technology
Summary: ah yes, another self-indulgent sex fic from ao3 user technology.this was posted sometime last year(?) and i took it down for reasons.but it's here, it's back, and it's hwanglix!enjoy. <3title is from the one ok rock song for no reason. i'm so sorry, one ok rock.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 13
Kudos: 294





	take what you want

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes, another self-indulgent sex fic from ao3 user technology.  
> this was posted sometime last year(?) and i took it down for reasons.  
> but it's here, it's back, and it's hwanglix!  
> enjoy. <3
> 
> title is from the one ok rock song for no reason. i'm so sorry, one ok rock.

> meet me in like 20 at ur apt

> what the fuck for

> shut up

Hyunjin knocks his phone against his forehead out of frustration and regrets it when the spot immediately starts to throb. He's questioning why he puts up with Minho at all, shoving his laptop back into his backpack and slinging all thirty pounds of School Shit over his shoulder before marching out of the campus library with his lips pressed into a grim line. Minho just needs to borrow the textbook they're sharing for their bullshit philosophy class, Hyunjin _knows_ it. If Minho's ever caught with his folder filled with photocopied pages from a copyrighted book, Hyunjin will make sure the police know he had nothing to do with it.

It takes him exactly twenty minutes to drive back to his apartment complex, head cradled in the palm of his hand the entire time. He tells himself that he can take his sweet time, could probably just not show up for hours because, technically, he is not Minho's bitch. But he's jogging toward his unit anyway, unwilling to sit through Minho's complaints about him being late _again_.

Hyunjin nearly trips over someone sitting at the bottom of the stairs in his rush to get up to his floor, and he's about to tack on an apology after a string of curse words when he registers who exactly that someone is.

"Felix," Hyunjin starts to say, leaning back as Felix gets up to his feet and dusts off the seat of his sweats.

"Hyunjin." Felix shakes his bleached hair out of his face and peers at him with those innocent, shimmering eyes of his, and Hyunjin has to glance away. "Minho sent me for a textbook or something."

Unbelievable. Sending an errand boy was an entirely new low. Hyunjin rakes his fingers through his hair and blows a sigh out through his nose. "Well, let's give the king what he wants. My book's inside."

"Ooh, finally letting me into your ever-elusive abode."

Hyunjin's already trudging up the stairs, not even looking back when he tosses a "Wait outside," over his shoulder. He hears Felix whine but doesn't let his brain fully process it, distracting himself with his keys instead.

The apartment's neat, which doesn't really matter because it's Felix he's showing it to, not his mom. The only thing noticeably out of place is the futon sofa, still out in the living space, blankets cast haphazardly over it; he's been telling Jeongin to put everything in its place before he leaves since day one but that never happens. 

Felix lingers near the door for a split second before trailing after Hyunjin into his room, which Hyunjin doesn't particularly mind. Everything's in order in the bedroom, too, or as in order as it can be in such a cramped space. Most of the room is just his bed anyway, so he's had to learn how to efficiently use what he's been given.

"Cozy," Felix says, throwing himself down onto Hyunjin's bed like he's done it a million times. Hyunjin busies himself with the stack of books under his desk. "Where's your roommate or whatever?"

"Dunno. At his mom's for a couple days?" Sounds about right. Hyunjin swears he left his textbook in this stack.

Felix hums, and Hyunjin can see that he's laying on his side across the bed now from the corner of his eye. When Hyunjin's sure the book's nowhere to be found, he finally turns. Felix's sweatshirt's ridden up slightly, exposing a sliver of toned stomach and jutting hip bone. Hyunjin tries to remember when he’d gotten off last.

"What's up?"

"Can't find this fucking book. Make yourself at home, I guess."

Felix makes a sweeping gesture at his body, eyes disappearing into a content smile. "Done."

Hyunjin bites down on his tongue in his mouth, hard, but only for a second. "Right."

It takes Hyunjin just five minutes to know for sure that the book isn't anywhere in his apartment. He stands in the doorway of his bedroom with his hands on his hips, a deep frown etched into his features as he scans the room one more time. Felix is on his back now, phone held over his face. Hyunjin startles a little when Felix suddenly glances at him, the quirk of his lips telling Hyunjin that he noticed.

"So?"

He isn't sure why, but Hyunjin's brain pushes the party from last weekend to the forefront of his consciousness: how Felix had straddled his lap on Minho's couch, tasting like hard lemonade when their tongues slid together hotly. It seemed that was always where the night ended up with Felix, though Hyunjin didn't mind at all. He just has a feeling that his body's been conditioned to react to Felix's presence somehow, like a dog rolling over for its favorite treat. 

"Must've left it somewhere," Hyunjin finally says as Felix pulls himself up to sit at the edge of the bed again. 

Felix tilts his head, smile lopsided and pretty. "You don't seem that worried about losing two hundred dollars."

 _I buy my shit used_ , Hyunjin wants to say, but this whole conversation seems a little pointless when Felix is _right fucking there_. He can't say he's ever gone this long without touching Felix in some way.

"Hyunjin."

Hyunjin blinks and Felix is standing in front of him, arms coming up to loop around Hyunjin's neck. Hyunjin lets his hands rest at Felix's waist, fingers curling into the thick fabric of Felix's sweatshirt. This is familiar, though the midday sunlight streaming in through Hyunjin's bedroom window casts something different over the whole thing. Hyunjin's used to making out the shapes and shadows of Felix's face in the dim light of crowded living rooms and from inside his car. He's used to mapping out Felix's body with his hands alone, following the lines of his sides and waist down to the curve of his ass and thighs. He's never been able to notice how long Felix's eyelashes are.

" _Hyunjin_ ," Felix says again, though it's more of a whine this time than anything else. Their hips slot against each other, and Hyunjin jerks slightly at the sudden contact. He doesn't even know when he'd gotten half-hard. “I missed you.”

Hyunjin's not entirely sure what that's supposed to mean. They'd seen each other just four days ago, had seen a lot more of each other than they'd probably seen of anyone else in that span of time. Something softens in Hyunjin's chest at Felix's words because he's always been incredibly _weak_ for Felix since this whole thing started maybe two months ago. 

It takes Hyunjin a moment to clear whatever it is that's blocking him from saying anything coherent, thumbs pressing just slightly into the base of Felix's ribs. "It's been four days," is all he manages to say.

"Oh, so you've been counting?" Felix teases, grin goofy and just too fucking pretty. 

Hyunjin's hands tighten around Felix's waist. "You come into my apartment, seduce me, act like a little shit…"

Even the way Felix rolls his eyes is pretty. "And you were expecting anything else?"

 _Touché_ , Hyunjin says in his head, ducking his head so his nose bumps against Felix's. Felix takes the hint, or was waiting for Hyunjin to make a move the whole time, and their lips push together like they'd never been apart.

The kiss is slow, languid, with heat licking at the edges. It's just lips and lips, Felix's plush and soft against Hyunjin's mouth. His hands slip under Felix's sweatshirt, palms sweeping over the expanse of Felix's back to press him even closer. It's so quiet, no obnoxious bass thrumming from the walls as their friends holler and scream over the music in the next room. There's no steady rumble of Hyunjin's car engine, which always sounds like it's minutes away from shitting the bed. All Hyunjin can hear is the slick push and pull of their lips and the little sounds Felix makes into his mouth.

When Felix pushes his tongue past Hyunjin's lips, they're still in familiar territory. There's no alcohol to taste this time, just something Hyunjin can only call _Felix_. He briefly wonders what Felix's cock would taste like, which doesn't help the steady hardening going on between his legs. Felix's hips roll forward, barely noticeable if not for Hyunjin's sensitive dick trapped within his jeans, and Hyunjin knows Felix knows. 

And just like that, Felix is pulling back to look Hyunjin dead in the eye as he removes a hand from his neck, snaking it down the front of Hyunjin's long, firm body to grasp the length of his cock through his jeans. Hyunjin's knees feel a little weak when Felix bites into his bottom lip.

"You have the best dick," Felix whispers, giggling right after like he's embarrassed to have said that even though they both know Felix is being serious.

Hyunjin wants to tear his own hair out. How can anyone be this fucking cute? "You've seen it twice," he says dumbly, bringing Felix into another kiss before he can make fun of him for counting again. 

Felix's fingers grip harder onto Hyunjin's dick, and it hurts a little in the best of ways. He feels Felix tug at the zipper and fumble with the button of Hyunjin's jeans, then that release of pressure as Felix pushes the front of Hyunjin's pants down to grab at his dick through the thin cotton of his briefs instead. Hyunjin has to tilt his head to just breathe out, and Felix giggles again.

"You know, I've been thinking about your dick a lot," Felix says bluntly, but with that same innocent, matter-of-fact way he has when saying anything. Like he's just talking about the color of the sky. "I always think about how it'd feel inside me. I've never fucked someone with a cock like yours."

"Jesus _Christ_ ," Hyunjin groans, pulling Felix by the waist so he can push the bedroom door shut and crowd Felix up against it. Felix gasps deliciously when Hyunjin fits a leg between Felix's, and Felix bucks against Hyunjin's thigh as if on instinct. His sweatpants don't do much to hide the fact that he's just as hard as Hyunjin is. "What the fuck?" he says dumbly, because nothing else can emerge from the haze his lust creates in his brain.

The laugh that comes from Felix, head thrown back against the door and eyes turning into crescents, makes Hyunjin's chest hurt. Then Felix looks at him again, tongue poking out between his teeth and hands reaching down for the hem of Hyunjin's t-shirt. "Did you think I was just an innocent little flower?"

 _No_ , Hyunjin thinks, knocking his forehead against the crown of Felix's head. That undoubtedly _amazing_ blow from a few weeks ago had been more than enough to tell Hyunjin that Felix was far from _pure_ , or whatever.

But it was also true that Felix being this way (slutty, as Jisung would put it) came as sort of a blindside to everyone who knew about him and Hyunjin fooling around occasionally. Felix was all smiles and kittens and rainbows. Hyunjin doesn't know how to feel about unleashing this side of him.

Hyunjin opens his mouth to say something in reply, but Felix is already tugging up on his t-shirt. Once it's off and tossed somewhere in the room, Hyunjin does the same to Felix's sweatshirt. He isn't wearing anything underneath it. Hyunjin slides a hand up the length of Felix's torso, grazing over a nipple and a collarbone before cupping Felix's jaw. Felix tilts his head into Hyunjin's touch, _sucks Hyunjin's thumb into his mouth_ without missing a beat. "You're killing me."

Felix just smiles prettily again around Hyunjin's thumb, lets him pull it out only to replace it with two fingers instead. He takes them so easily into the hot wet of his mouth, tongue pushing between them as a moan escapes him. Felix's eyes are hooded, freckled cheeks pink from arousal, and Hyunjin really does think he'll die. Dim house party lighting would've left all this shrouded in mystery, even though Hyunjin knew well enough that Felix was like _this._

Felix doesn't seem to mind when Hyunjin takes his now-wet fingers from his mouth and smears spit across his cheek, grinding against Hyunjin's thigh and letting his own fingers rake down Hyunjn's front. "Will you fuck me?"

What kind of question is that? Hyunjin almost laughs, smothering it with a kiss that's almost chaste compared to everything else. "Yeah, I'll fuck you."

"Here? Please."

Hyunjin's brows raise slightly, confused. "Like, against the door? I have a bed right there."

Felix _pouts_ , and Hyunjin almost leans forward to sink his teeth into Felix's plump bottom lip. "It'll be hot. Come _on_."

And what kind of person would Hyunjin be to say no to that?

"Okay. God." Hyunjin starts to pull away to get lube and condoms, but Felix is just too clingy, grabbing hold of Hyunjin's dick to keep him in place. _God_. "I cannot raw you, no matter how much you beg."

Felix sighs dramatically, hand sliding up the length of Hyunjin's still-clothed dick before pushing the front of his briefs down to expose the angry red of his shaft. "I _know_."

Hyunjin doesn't know why his cock jumps at Felix's disappointment, but he has to pull his hips back so he doesn't lose his composure just yet. Felix lets him, still pouting, and Hyunjin gives him a look as if to say _be good_. 

There's an old shoebox under Hyunjin's bed with all his necessities, as there should be in anyone's room, he guesses. When he turns around with the lube in one hand and a condom in the other, he almost wheezes out loud like he'd been punched in the gut. 

Felix had turned himself around, dropping his sweats and leaving them pooled around his ankles so his ass and thighs are in full view. He can make out the motion of Felix stroking himself between his legs, and Hyunjin curses himself for a lot of things. How had they both held out for _two months?_ Two months of endless teasing and tension and the occasional hour or two of kissing until their mouths were sore. _Why_ had they waited this long?

Felix looks over his shoulder, hips just barely swaying but still tantalizing all the same. Hyunjin tucks the condom in his back pocket before snapping the bottle open, squeezing a generous amount of lube out onto his fingers as he returns to his place behind Felix. 

"You're fucking killing me," Hyunjin says again, fingers rubbing against Felix's exposed hole without warning. Felix's hips jerk minutely, and he removes his hand from his cock to hold on to his thighs. His cheek and shoulders are pressed up against the door, lips slick and parted. And Hyunjin thinks Felix is definitely right: this is _hot_.

Felix just whines when Hyunjin makes no move to press his fingers into him, turning his head to look over his shoulder and pinning Hyunjin with a pathetic look. Hyunjin swallows audibly, watching Felix's expression melt into something beautifully pliant as he finally slides a finger into Felix's tight hole. They both exhale in unison.

Hyunjin's fucked enough to know that Felix's rim was softer than it should be. As if he could read his mind, Felix suddenly smirks crookedly, a hand reaching back to pull at the flesh of his ass and allow even better access. "I figured things would end like this."

"What the fuck." Hyunjin can feel his brain melting in his skull, easing his index finger in next to his middle and pulling down. Felix might not be quite stretched enough for it to be painless, but he was definitely _stretched_. "You—"

Felix snips whatever wires in Hyunjin's brain allow him to speak with a drawn-out moan as Hyunjin pushes his fingers into him as far as they'll go. He twists, pulls them back out, presses back in; he spreads his fingers slightly, just enough for the rim to go taut as Felix clenches. He is so painfully hard between his legs, and he can't help but push the front of his jeans and briefs down to grip at the base of his cock. Once Felix starts to fuck back onto Hyunjin's fingers, chanting _more more more_ under his breath, Hyunjin thrusts his fingers into Felix in earnest. 

" _Fuck_ ," Felix moans, shoulders tensing and relaxing, knees knocking together and spreading again. Hyunjin fucks Felix hard and fast enough for Felix's ass to ripple with each rough thrust of his fingers, and it's only when Felix clenches around him that he eases up. " _God_ , just _fuck me_. Hyunjin, please, please, _please_ —"

There's no reason not to oblige. Hyunjin has such a tight grip on himself that he's sure he couldn't come even if he tried. He fits a third finger into Felix, fucking him languidly and watching that hole swallow his fingers up hungrily. Hyunjin swears he's going to burst if he lets go of himself. 

Felix is complaining the whole time as Hyunjin rolls the condom onto his cock, whining about feeling empty and punching Hyunjin in the gut with every word. "I _need_ it, Hyunjin."

Hyunjin smears lube over his length and breathes out slow through his nose, just to get his head on straight again. If he's being honest, he hadn't expected Felix to be nearly as desperate as he's being right now. He even considers if Felix is like this with his other hookups, if he'd just decided to turn a blind eye to this side of Felix because of... God knows what. Maybe so he wouldn't think about disgusting shit while sitting across from Felix in the student lounge with Jisung in his lap. Maybe so he wouldn't immediately get hard whenever he locked eyes with Felix in Minho's cramped living room.

" _Hyunjin_ ," Felix whines, reeling Hyunjin back into reality and out of his thoughts. Felix is standing a little closer to the door now, supporting himself more comfortably against the wood. He's also holding himself open obscenely, the tips of his middle fingers pulling his glistening hole apart. Hyunjin feels like he might be getting lightheaded. 

He doesn't say anything, just steps right up against Felix and presses the length of his dick between Felix's cheeks. Felix is so responsive, hips pushing back and small noises falling from his lips. Hyunjin takes himself into his hand and lets the head of his cock align with Felix's hole, just barely prodding as Felix tries not to squirm.

"Okay?" Hyunjin asks, glancing up and swallowing when he realizes Felix is still staring at him from over his shoulder.

"Okay."

The push in is agonizingly tight and warm. Felix's breaths shake audibly, hips pulling away as if surprised by the intrusion before relaxing and allowing Hyunjin to continue his slow glide inside. Hyunjin just drops his head and watches the way Felix swallows him up, moving a hand to Felix's small waist and the other to his hip once he's almost bottomed out. He stops himself just in case, because Felix is still moving a little off his cock like it's too much, and he wants Felix to give him the go-ahead. He doesn't even realize he's holding his breath until Felix starts to fuck himself slowly on his cock and punches all the air out of him. 

"Shit," is all Hyunjin can say as Felix pushes back, back, back until Hyunjin's pelvis is pressed snugly up against the fullness of Felix's ass. Hyunjin doesn't know if he's just losing his mind but he swears it's never felt _this_ good _this_ fast. The little sounds that Felix lets out each time Hyunjin's dick reaches just a bit too far into him just makes the heat in Hyunjin's abdomen coil tighter. 

_Shit_.

Once Felix seems to be moving more comfortably on Hyunjin, Hyunjin pulls him in by the waist and holds him there, balls deep in all that tight warmth. Felix's hips twitch as an exhale is forced out of him, head lolling to the side against the door. "You're so _deep_ ," Felix whines, making Hyunjin grip his waist tighter. "Fuck, I can't breathe."

That makes Hyunjin a little worried, so he starts to slowly ease his cock out of Felix to relieve some of the discomfort he must be feeling. But then Felix whines again, a hand reaching blindly behind him and settling on grabbing Hyunjin's in a crushing hold that tells Hyunjin what he needs to know.

"In a good way," Felix corrects himself, moaning when Hyunjin slides right back in to the base without missing a beat. "God, can you just— _please_ —"

"What do you want me to do?" Hyunjin asks quietly, shuffling his feet so he can gather Felix up against the door enough so Felix doesn't have to stay bent over. The shift in angles makes Felix gasp, hands flying out to grab at _something_ but merely scratching at the door before letting his hands fall limp between him and the firm wood. 

"Just _fuck me_."

That's all it takes: that voiced permission was the last straw, snapping all the strings that had been holding Hyunjin's mind together in a delicate balance. He doesn't waste another second, pulling almost completely out of Felix before pushing back in until Felix flinches. Then he's able to set a pace, knows how far to push for it to feel good for the both of them when he snaps his hips just right. Felix's knees keep knocking against the door and he can't make up his mind when it comes to where to put his hands, but Hyunjin doesn't mind any of that. All he can think about is the way Felix moans, high and breathy, and the way Felix's insides flutter and clench around his cock. He has his hands gripping tight at Felix's waist, pulling him back onto him as he fucks Felix the way he'd always thought about fucking him. 

Every sound that Hyunjin pushes out of Felix is unintelligible. Maybe he's saying Hyunjin's name. Hyunjin thinks he'd come on the spot if Felix were to cry his name out, considers it something like a blessing that Felix doesn't seem to remember how to use his mouth right now. He just lets the rhythmic _ah ah ah_ s nudge him closer and closer to the edge, ignoring the way his thighs are starting to burn from their position. 

"I'm—" Felix starts to say, which reels Hyunjin in and makes him pay a bit more attention. Felix's body keeps knocking up against the door, and Hyunjin swears he's rubbing himself off against it between thrusts. "I'm gonna—"

 _Come?_ Hyunjin thinks, though he finds that his mouth is a little too dry to force a sound out right now. Hyunjin eases up on his brutal pace despite every nerve in his body screaming at him to chase after his orgasm, jaw clenched and knees straightening out enough so he's buried as deep as he can be inside Felix. 

This seems to flip a switch in Felix's body, because suddenly Felix is wobbling and Hyunjin only has time to pull himself out and lock his arms around Felix's middle before Felix's knees are giving out and he's crumpling to the floor against the door. 

Felix lets out a pitiful whine at the loss of Hyunjin, which just makes Hyunjin ache everywhere. He awkwardly lowers himself onto his knees on the ground behind Felix, Felix's ass resting on top of Hyunjin's thighs. "Are you okay?" Hyunjin asks, maneuvering his legs so they're on either side of Felix's. They're both on their knees now, and Hyunjin stares down at the length of his cock displayed against the small of Felix's back. 

For a while, Felix doesn't say anything. He's just panting, chest and cheek against the door, and Hyunjin just rubs his sides and hips tenderly. Then Felix shifts to look over his shoulder at Hyunjin, looking fucked out and honestly _wrecked_ , his lips and chin spit-slick and glistening. Hyunjin can't help but lean forward, kissing Felix deep and messy. He feels Felix's hand come up to cup the side of his neck, holding him in place until he just _has_ to pull away to breathe again.

"Did you come?" Hyunjin asks, because he honestly can't tell. He can't say this has ever happened before, and if there's porn of it, he hasn't seen it. 

Felix shakes his head, which makes Hyunjin's cock jump as a groan escapes him. For Felix to react like this without even having reached his orgasm… Hyunjin doesn't know what to think or how to describe how _hot_ that is. It's definitely doing some inflating of his ego.

After a beat of stillness, Felix starts to grind back against Hyunjin again. "Keep going," Felix whispers, head falling forward against the door again. Hyunjin wets his lips and does as he's told, guiding Felix's hips up with a hand pressed to the base of his back before easing his cock back into him. Felix sighs, like he's sinking into a warm bath, and he doesn't flinch this time when Hyunjin bottoms out.

"You are so hot it's stupid," Hyunjin admits, which makes Felix laugh. Even Felix's laugh gets to Hyunjin, making his cock pulse and ache harder. 

"Yeah? You're not so bad yourself," Felix replies cheekily, swiveling his hips back into Hyunjin's lap. A broken moan falls from his lips, fingers curling into the carpet beneath them, and he's pliant again. "Keep going," he pleads, lifting himself up slightly just to drop back heavily onto Hyunjin's length. It makes Hyunjin curse, hands sliding up Felix's torso to hook onto his shoulders and keep him in place, his weight on Hyunjin rather than the door. 

The initial snap of his hips up against Felix's ass in unannounced, punching a wrecked sound from Felix. Hyunjin falls back into a slow but unrelenting pace, the slap of his pelvis against Felix's bottom sounding too loud in his small bedroom. He leans forward to change the angle a little, pressing his chest up against Felix's back, and keeps fucking into Felix's hole with a brutal force he's drawing out from somewhere deeply instinctual and _animal_. He can hear Felix saying a string of words, just a jumbled mess of _more_ and _please_ and _Hyunjin_. But the edges of his mind are getting a little fuzzier as arousal crowds in from all sides, urges him to go faster and harder, to chase what he's been chasing the whole time. The friction is hot and almost unbearable as he thrusts forcefully. Felix has to brace his hands against the door just to keep from knocking into it, and the carpet's starting to burn against their knees. Hyunjin's mind is gradually going empty of everything but the coiling heat in his core, breathing hard against Felix's neck. 

Suddenly, Felix's back bows and his whole body goes taut, thighs trembling between Hyunjin's as he exhales brokenly. Hyunjin thinks somewhere in the back of his mind that he'd expected Felix to be loud, maybe even a little performative, but Felix just continues to surprise him. He squeezes Felix's shoulders, but his thrusting doesn't let up. He's too close to stop, and Felix is still saying those same words from before to urge him on; there isn't anything left to do but focus on the tight heat surrounding him until he finally spills over with a final snap of his hips and a guttural grunt.

They stay like that for a while, just breathing. Hyunjin presses open-mouthed kisses along Felix's shoulder, finally letting go of them to rub gently at Felix's thighs. Felix shifts his weight so he's leaning back against Hyunjin completely, Hyunjin's cock sinking deep into him and pulling a conflicted sound from him. 

"I'm so tired," Felix mumbles, which seems to pull Hyunjin out of his post-orgasm trance and set him into motion. He lifts Felix off of his lap, much to Felix's protest, and pulls the condom off to tie it. Tossing it into the little bin nearby, he moves out from under Felix to retrieve a box of Kleenex on his desk and drop it on the floor next to Felix.

Hyunjin honestly doesn't know what to say. He needs some water, first of all. Tucking himself gingerly back into his briefs, he glances down to see Felix staring up at him, still looking a little ruined. He's wiped the spit from his face, blindly rubbing at his stomach with another tissue. "What?" Hyunjin asks with a little laugh, reaching out to run his fingers through Felix's sweaty hair. Felix just smiles, pulling Hyunjin's hand from his head and pushing his used tissues into his palm. 

"I got cum on your carpet."

"I'm going to kill you," Hyunjin replies easily, sighing as Felix laughs loudly and finally gets up to pull his pants back on.

While Hyunjin rubs at the little stains in front of the door, Felix crawls across his bed to open the window. It surprisingly isn't really awkward, not when Felix looks so comfortable resting on his bed with his phone held over his face again. Which is nice. It kind of makes Hyunjin want this to happen again.

Once he's disposed of the tissues and washed his hands in the bathroom, Hyunjin emerges into the living space to catch Felix getting his shoes on. It's still midday, he's probably got classes or plans; it throws Hyunjin off a little, like they should be leaving a party and heading back to Felix's place or something.

"Did you leave your number on my pillow?" he asks jokingly, making Felix look up with another too-pretty grin.

"Call me," Felix says in his best sultry voice, lashes fluttering, pulling his hood up over his disheveled hair before gesturing for Hyunjin to come closer. He does.

Felix draws Hyunjin in, hands warm on his face and lips plush against his own. It's chaste, just a goodbye but maybe with a sprinkling of something more. When Felix pulls back, hand moving to the doorknob, Hyunjin thinks he definitely wants this to happen again.

"I'll tell Minho you didn't find the book." It takes Hyunjin a second to remember that that was why Felix was over in the first place, and he barely manages to croak a 'yeah' before Felix opens the door to let himself out. 'I have a late class today and Jisung wants me to stay up with him to study for something, so. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Okay, yeah," Hyunjin says dumbly, a hand up in something like a wave until Felix is gone, door shutting behind him. It takes him another second to get his brain on again, fingers scratching idly at his stomach, and he can't help the stupid grin that spreads across his face as he considers what tomorrow with Felix will bring.


End file.
